elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Reburrus Quintilius
|Base ID = }} Reburrus Quintilius is an Imperial residing in Markarth. He works for the Silver-Blood Family. Background He is in good standing with the Silver-Blood family, especially Thonar Silver-Blood, in Markarth and works for them in the Treasury House. Personality Reburrus strongly dislikes the outsiders in the city and shows a hostile behavior towards the Dragonborn when passing by him. If Stormcloaks take Markarth, he will become more friendly. Interactions If siding with Ulfric Stormcloak and completing the quest "The Battle for Fort Sungard" or "Season Unending" in favor of the Stormcloaks, Reburrus Quintilius will be the Steward to the new Jarl, Thongvor Silver-Blood. He will be able to sell the Dragonborn a home in Markarth as well as the usual home decorations. If siding with the Imperials and completing "The Battle for Fort Sungard," Reburrus will be exiled and found in the Palace of the Kings in Windhelm. Dialogue Introduction "Why are you bothering me, kinsman/outsider?" :I wanted to know more about Markarth. "Then you're talking to the wrong man. You want that elf in the keep. Calcelmo. The only thing I'll tell you about Markarth is stay out of our business. We have enough around here without some outsider causing trouble." :I'm looking for work, if you have any. "I don't. Go bother Kleppr at the Silver-Blood Inn, he handles the newcomers. And by Ysmir, if you find work, just do what you're told. There's enough trouble in Markarth already." :I was wondering where I could get a drink. "That's about the only harmless thing you can do in this city. Silver-Blood Inn is the place to go. And once you've had your fill of mead, do us all a favor and go home. Markarth has enough trouble." "I should get back to work. Money doesn't count itself." Conversations Stormcloaks control Markarth Dragons Returned Thongvor: "I want soldiers sent to deal with these dragons. Every able-bodied man and woman who can carry a bow." Reburrus: "We can't do that. Every soldier we send to hunt dragons is one more man that can't defend the Reach." Thongvor: "Killing dragons isn't defending the Reach?" Reburrus: "Our men know how to kill Forsworn and Legionnaires, not dragons." Status of the Civil War Thongvor: "I want word on our campaign against the Imperials." Reburrus: "I have a few very detailed missives from border patrols, beginning with Fifth Irregulars' reports on the movements of...." Yngvar: "Oh, Talos's breath, Reburrus. Skip ahead to the good part." Reburrus: "Oh, right. Oh, well, things are going well enough. At least, as well as we can hope." Thongvor: "What does that mean Reburrus? Are we winning or aren't we?" Reburrus: "I, uh, I can't tell Thongvor. It's anyone's guess." Thongvor: "I see. Well, let's continue this discussion later then." Status of trade Thongvor: "How goes the trade in and out of the city?" Reburrus: "Very well, Thongvor. With the Stormcloaks here to help, the Silver-Blood family control nearly every route in and out of the city." Yngvar: "Except the ones attacked by Forsworn." Reburrus: "Well yes, of course you had to go and mention that." Thongvor: "The Forsworn aren't our real concern, defeating the Imperials and making sure we keep control of this city is." Reburrus:'"Yes, Thongvor." Request for more men Thongvor: "Reburrus, I need you to draft a letter to Ulfric requesting more men." Yngvar: "Ha! About time we got some more muscle in this city." Reburrus: "Thongvor, do you really think that's wise? I mean, King Ulfric is such a busy man, and there are so many areas of Skyrim to protect." Thongvor: "Whose side are you on, Reburrus? I'm not worried about Skyrim, I'm worried about the Reach. Specifically, the part of the Reach we're standing on." Reburrus: "Yes, Thongvor. I'll draft the letter immediately." Cidhna Mine Reports Reburrus: "Thongvor, I have the latest reports from Cidhna Mine and the smelter. We should go over them immediately." Thongvor: "Reburrus, there is a war being fought across all of Skyrim, and you bother me with the usual mundane reports about silver?" Reburrus: "Look at these figures, Thongvor! Ore yield is down by half, and the amount of silver bars being smelted is slipping even more than that." Thongvor: "Oh, very well. I'll send my brother. He'll straighten this out." Reburrus:'"Very good, Thongvor. It relieves me to hear you say that." Quotes *''"Bother someone else."'' *''"Didn't I speak clear enough? Out of my way!"'' *''"Good to see you. Finally, someone useful is around."'' (after becoming the steward) *''"I should get back to work. Money doesn't count itself."'' *''"Out of my way, outsider."'' *''"Out of my way, kinsman."'' (if the Dragonborn is a Nord) *''"Something you need, you miserable wretch?"'' *''"Time to prepare some more records on the silver trade."'' *''"Taxes. I love taxes."'' (after becoming the steward) *''"I'm Thongvor's steward now. Every coin in this city is ours."'' (after becoming the steward) *''"We'll be sending generous resources to Ulfric. As much as the Reach can bleed."'' (after becoming the steward) Trivia *Reburrus will refer to the Dragonborn as "kinsman" if they are a Nord, despite being an Imperial himself. Appearances * de:Reburrus Quintilius es:Reburro Quintilio pl:Reburrus Quintilius ru:Ребур Квинтилий Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Stewards Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers